Sudut Pandang yang Lain
by ashimie
Summary: Untuk HERMIONE DAY! Cobalah kau lihat dirimu dari sudut pandang yang lain, Hermione. Sudut pandang yang tak pernah kau jamahi. Sudut pandang yang...mungkin sebenarnya kau tahu, tetapi kau takut untuk melihatnya. Saranku, cobalah.


**DISCLAIMER **for every single things in Harry Potter's world, belongs to JK Rowling. I only own the plot. Image is from woshibbdou deviantart com [slash]art[slash]Hermine-Granger-139488104

Fanfik ini hanya untuk kepuasan batin semata. Tidak untuk dikomersilkan.

**Hati-hati untuk OOC, typo, dan unsur ke-****_lebay_****-an yang terkandung dalam fanfik ini. **J

* * *

**_Sudut Pandang yang Lain_**

Kau melewatkan lagi makan malammu. Ini sudah yang ke tujuh, atau bahkan kedelapan kalinya. Ah, entahlah.

Di meja makan tak banyak terlihat raut wajah khawatir akan kealpaanmu. Teman-temanmu pasti sudah dapat menebak di mana dirimu berada. Tak perlu dipungkiri, kemungkinan dugaan mereka salah hanyalah lima persen. Mungkin karena itulah mereka tak lagi khawatir.

_Yeah_, mungkin kau memang melewatkannya kali ini, entah sengaja atau tidak. Atau mungkin kau memang telah menyantap makan malammu lebih awal, seperti sebelumnya.

_Well_?

'

Benar saja, kau memang berada di tempat ini. Seperti biasa, bersama tumpukan buku-buku di atas meja.

Apa sih yang sebenarnya selalu kau cari di dalam sini?

Kau sudah berkali-kali mendatangi tempat ini, tak pernahkan kau merasa bosan?

Tak heran, karena seringnya kau ke sini sampai-sampai kau menjadi secerdas Madam Pince kalau menyangkut penempatan buku-buku pada rak-rak lemarinya. Kau sudah mengetahui seluk-beluk ruangan ini se-fasih dirinya. Mungkin malahan kau juga sudah hapal di luar kepala isi indeks daftar buku perpustakaan.

Astaga. Kau benar-benar aneh, Hermione.

Tetapi ada satu hal yang selalu terlihat saat kau berada di sini. Setiap kali kau mengamati deretan buku-buku itu, atau setiap kali kau berjalan di antara lemari-lemari tinggi itu. Satu hal yang terlihat jelas. Kau amat menyukai kegiatan ini. Kau memang menikmatinya.

Dan saat kau sedang membaca, sorot matamu berubah. Mungkin kau memang tak memperhatikannya, tapi sorot matamu menjadi lebih cerah, seperti seseorang yang penasaran dan haus akan pengetahuan baru. Sepasang sorot mata yang mirip Profesor Slughorn saat mendengarkan cerita McLaggen tentang pamannya yang sukses bekerja di Kementrian Sihir. Tapi tentu saja, kau tidak terlihat se-_freak _itu. Haha.

Tapi sungguh, mungkin tak ada orang lain yang mengerti apa alasan dibalik kegemaranmu ini. Hanya dirimu sendiri yang mengetahuinya. Dan sebetulnya itu sudah cukup.

Bagi kebanyakan orang, membaca bukanlah menjadi hobi yang menarik. Oke, memang masih banyak orang-orang yang mengaku suka membaca. Tetapi mereka lebih memilih satu atau beberapa jenis bacaan, mungkin novel, sejarah, sastra, atau misteri. Sedangkan kau, kau senang melahap segala macam bacaan.

Bagimu membaca seperti sebuah candu. Dan buku, adalah _heroin_-mu.

Kau tak bisa begitu saja terlepas dari candu itu. Semakin sering kau mendapatkan _heroin_-mu, semakin tenggelam kau dalam candu itu. Dan kau tak pernah mencoba untuk keluar dari kenyamanan itu. Tak akan pernah.

Hingga candu itu menjadi salah satu bagian dirimu.

Gaya hidup-mu.

_Habit_-mu.

Kebutuhan-mu.

Tak ayal, begitu banyak pengetahuan yang berada di dalam otak kecilmu itu. Kau bisa menjawab hampir setiap pertanyaan yang dilemparkan oleh para profesor di kelas. Kau bisa menjelaskan dengan cukup rinci mengenai beberapa hal yang mungkin belum banyak diketahui orang lain. Kau dapat mengungkapkan dengan hampir sempurna setiap kata-kata teori yang disampaikan para ilmuwan dari buku yang telah kau baca. Kau begitu banyak tahu, itu karena kau begitu banyak membaca. Pantas memang kalau kau dijuluki Nona-Tahu-Segala.

Kau memang tak pernah menyukai julukan itu. Raut wajahmu selalu cemberut setiap kali ada seseorang yang memanggilmu dengn sebutan itu. Tapi percayalah, kau harus menyadarinya. Kau memang memiliki banyak pengetahuan.

Tak hanya tentang Dunia Sihir, kau juga banyak memiliki pengetahuan mengenai Dunia Muggle. Posisimu sebagai seorang Kelahiran-Muggle dan tinggal di dunia mereka, membuatmu semakin leluasa untuk beradaptasi dan menjamahi setiap senti pengetahuan di kedua dunia yang berbeda itu.

Agak menyebalkan sebetulnya. Kau begitu mudahnya mengeksplorasi kedua dunia itu. Lihatlah penyihir lain, atau Muggle lain yang mengetahui Dunia Sihir dan Dunia Muggle. Sulit bagi mereka hanya untuk mengetahui sedikit lebih detail tentang dunia-dunia itu. Sedangkan kau, kau sudah terbiasa dengan kedua habitat dunia itu. Dan kau dengan mudahnya beradaptasi di antara keduanya. Mungkin itulah salah satu keuntungan berada di posisimu. Kau dapat dengan mudah berpindah tempat ke dalam dunia-dunia tersebut. Salut untukmu. Dan bagi seseorang yang haus akan pengetahuan sepertimu, itu benar-benar kesempatan yang sangat bagus. Terlebih lagi setelah penetapan perundang-undangan baru tentang penyetaraan status darah oleh Kementrian Sihir, beberapa waktu yang lalu. Kau akan semakin leluasa menjamah Dunia Sihir, eh?

Kau wanita cerdas, Hermione. Dan kau adalah orang baik. Kau pasti bisa memanfaatkan posisimu ini dengan sebaik mungkin.

Kau bukan tipe wanita yang ingin mengeruk keuntungan demi dirimu sendiri. Kau pasti akan menggunakan ini semua untuk kebaikan orang banyak. Iya, 'kan?

Sudah bisa ditebak.

'

Kau kini telah berubah, Hermione.

Kau bukan lagi seorang anak perempuan sok tahu yang menyebalkan.

Kau bukan lagi seorang gadis kecil yang cerewet.

Kau bukan lagi seorang remaja yang cengeng.

Ya. Kau telah tumbuh menjadi seorang wanita di usiamu yang masih belia. Kau telah melompati fase-fase seorang remaja muda yang bergejolak. Kau melewati masa-masa itu dengan sangat cepat. Mungkin bahkan kau sendiri tidak menyadarinya. Karena masa kegelapan yang dibawa oleh Dark Lord telah merenggut sebagian besar keceriaan masa remajamu.

Kau dipaksa untuk menjadi dewasa.

Kau dituntut untuk mengambil keputusan berat.

Dan atas nama keyakinanmu pada sahabatmu, kau mengorbankan segala hal, termasuk masa remajamu, dan juga kehidupanmu. Tak pernah ada gejolak riang yang begitu bebas yang pernah kau rasakan. Kau telah menguburnya, menyingkirkannya jauh-jauh.

Kau sudah mengalami pedihnya perpisahan. Kau telah mengalami betapa menyedihkannya pengasingan.

Begitu banyak yang gugur di Perang Besar. Kau telah merasakan pahitnya kehilangan kawan, kerabat, dan juga keluarga.

Sampai di titik terendah di mana kau melihat jasad sahabatmu, satu-satunya harapanmu, satu-satunya keyakinanmu. Kau telah merasakan betapa menyakitkannya kehilangan harapan.

Hermione, kau telah tumbuh dengan segala rasa itu.

Di usiamu yang bahkan belum menginjak 20 tahun, kau tumbuh menjadi seorang wanita. Kau telah membuktikan keberanianmu dalam masa kegelapan itu. Keyakinanmu akan sahabatmu itu telah menjadi sebuah doa yang tak terucap. Sebuah doa dengan harapan untuk masa depan yang lebih baik.

Di saat doa-mu tercapai, di saat harapanmu terkabul, kau telah menyadarinya, bahwa kau kini telah menjadi seorang Hermione yang lain. Hermione yang berbeda dengan yang dulu. Semua masa-masa menyedihkan dan mengerikan itu telah memberi banyak pelajaran padamu. Pelajaran berharga yang tak semua orang miliki. Yaitu tumbuh menjadi seseorang yang kuat, seseorang yang dewasa, seseorang yang dihormati karena dirinya, bukan karena harta atau kedudukannya.

Kini coba kau lihat sekelilingmu, Hermione.

Semenjak perang berakhir dengan kekalahan dari pihak Dark Lord, semua orang melihatmu sebagai salah satu pahlawan Dunia Sihir. Tak pernahkah kau memperhatikan kalau tatapan sebagian besar dari mereka terhadapmu sekarang berubah?

Mereka segan terhadap dirimu. Mereka tak lagi menatapmu dengan tatapan remeh. Mereka kini menghormatimu, seperti mereka menghormati para penyihir besar lainnya. Dan yang terpenting, mereka tak lagi peduli dengan status darah-mu.

Kau boleh berbangga diri kini. Jerih payahmu, tangismu, kesedihanmu, dan penderitaanmu sudah memberikan hasil.

_Yeah_, terimakasih, Hermione. Mulai tahun ini, semua akan berubah menjadi lebih baik. Dan harapanmu untuk masa depan yang cerah, akan dimulai dari sini.

'

Untuk harimu. 19 September 1998. Selamat ulang tahun, Hermione Jane Granger.

Semoga doa dan harapanmu akan terus tercapai.

Dan Merlin, kali ini aku memohon padamu. Dengan sentuhan keajaibanmu, tolong bantu dia mewujudkan doa dan harapan itu.

**-ooo-**

"Di puncak Menara Astronomi, ku rasa. Dia akhir-akhir ini sering ke sana," ucap seorang gadis bersurai hitam di hadapannya.

"Oke, kalau begitu, terimakasih untuk infonya," balas Hermione dengan senyum.

_Apa yang dilakukan orang itu di sana pada jam seperti ini? Menyendiri? Hah, entahlah, hanya dirinya dan Merlin yang tahu_, ucapnya dalam hati.

Hermione bergegas menuju Menara Astronomi. Ia berharap akan bertemu pemilik buku catatan yang ia temukan di perpustakaan beberapa saat yang lalu itu. Sebuah buku bersampul kulit. Indah. Kelihatannya tak sengaja terjatuh, karena Hermione menemukannya dalam keadaan tergeletak dan terbuka di lantai, di antara jejeran rak-rak buku.

Tak ada niatan Hermione untuk mengetahui isi buku itu. Tetapi karena tak tertera identitas pemiliknya di bagian sampul, ia terpaksa membuka-buka buku tersebut untuk mencari identitas pemiliknya. Hermione menemukan bahwa buku itu hanya berisi catatan-catatan beberapa pelajaran yang diberikan para profesor. Karena ia juga memiliki catatan yang mirip dengan yang tertulis pada buku itu. Tetapi saat sedang mencari-cari, tanpa sengaja matanya menumbuk sebuah kata yang cukup aneh. Namanya. Ya, namanya terukir di salah satu tulisan panjang pada beberapa bagian halaman belakang buku tersebut. Hermione tak dapat menolak bahwa ia penasaran dengan isi tulisan itu. Mengapa ada namanya di buku itu?

Hermione telah berbelok di ujung lorong. Sembari berjalan, ia membetulkan syal asrama Gryffindor yang mengelilingi lehernya. Suhu udara akhir-akhir ini sudah semakin dingin. Wajar saja, karena ini sudah memasuki akhir tahun. Dan besok adalah hari di mana ujian semester ganjil dimulai. Hermione terus berjalan, ia mengangkat tangannya untuk melindungi matanya dari terpaan sinar matahari senja yang bersinar di ujung horizon.

Kastil Hogwarts belum sepenuhnya pulih dari kehancuran yang disebabkan perang beberapa bulan yang lalu. Di sepanjang jalur menuju menara, Hermione melewati beberapa batu yang masih baru guna memperbaiki bangunan kastil.

Profesor McGonagall yang kini menjadi Kepala Sekolah, telah banyak merapikan dan mengembalikan keadaan kastil seperti semula. Ia membuat keputusan besar dengan membuka kembali sekolah pada tahun yang sama setelah perang. Antusiasme siwa-siswi yang sebetulnya mendorongnya untuk segera kembali membuka tahun ajaran baru di Hogwarts.

Mungkin memang Hogwarts belum sepenuhnya sempurna; beberapa bagian ruang kelas masih ada yang sedang dalam perbaikan. Tetapi setidaknya itu masih lebih baik ketimbang tak ada ruangan sama sekali. Syukurlah semua penghuni Hogwarts sama-sama saling mengerti keadaan ini dan turut bahu-membahu memperbaiki kastil.

Hermione telah sampai di ujung bawah tangga Menara Astronomi. Benar saja, pintu yang membatasinya dengan anak tangga di depannya terlihat terbuka separuh. Sepertinya memang ada seseorang yang membukanya beberapa saat yang lalu.

Ia melanjutkan langkah melewati pintu tersebut dan mulai menaiki tangga dengan perlahan. Hermione mencoba menjaga langkahnya agar tak menimbulkan suara.

Hermione terus menaiki anak tangga satu langkah demi satu langkah. Ia ingin memastikan bahwa seseorang yang berada di atas menara ini adalah orang yang sama yang sedang ia cari. Seseorang yang menjadi pemilik buku catatan yang ditemukannya di perpustakaan. Ia mengenali bentuk huruf-huruf yang menghiasi lembaran buku itu. sudah berkali-kali ia melihat jenis tulisan itu. Hermione rasa ia tak akan salah orang.

Catatan itu ditulis pada hari ulang tahunnya. Itu berarti lebih dari dua bulan yang lalu. Tetapi ada hal lain yang mengusik pikiran Hermione, kata-kata yang terus terngiang-ngiang di telinganya. Mungkinkah dia memang sudah berubah? Apakah itu baik? Apa benar sebagian orang kini segan padanya?

Hermione merenungi kata-kata tersebut. Berubah. Wanita. Terhormat. Dewasa. Apakah memang ia telah berubah sebanyak itu?

Memang benar ia telah mengalami banyak kejadian yang tak pernah disangkanya akan akan menghampiri hidupnya. Mengasingkan orangtuanya. Menjadi seorang buronan. Membobol Gringgots. Mencari Horcrux. Menjadi seorang pengelana tanpa arah. Berperang. Kehilangan orang-orang terdekat. Itu semua terlihat amat mustahil terjadi dalam rentang waktu beberapa bulan. Tapi yah, ia memang mengalami semuanya. Dan ia menjalani semua itu hanya dengan tetap berpegang teguh pada satu keyakinan, bahwa Harry akan mampu membawa mereka keluar dari kegelapan.

Salahkah jika hanya itu yang dapat ia pegang, satu-satunya harapan di saat semua harapan dan masa depan terrenggut darinya? Di saat Dunia Muggle dan Dunia Sihir menolak keberadaan seorang Penyihir dan Darah-Lumpur seperti dirinya?

Untunglah masa kegelapan itu kini sudah berakhir. Keyakinannya akan Harry bukan sesuatu yang salah. Ia selalu percaya sahabatnya itu bisa mengalahkan Voldemort.

_Tetapi, menjadi wanita dewasa? Benarkah?_, Hermione masih tak mengerti. Ia berpikir orang itu terlalu tinggi berekspektasi tentang dirinya.

Hermione tersentak saat mendengar sebuah benda terjatuh dan bedebum teredam. Hampir saja ia berteriak. Benda itu membuyarkan lamunannya.

Dentuman benda itu masih terus terdengar. Tak lama, Hermione melihat sebentuk bulat bola menggelinding ke bawah dan membentur setiap anak tangga. Bola itu kelihatannya terjatuh dari atas. Hermione tak mempedulikannya, ia kembali melanjutkan langkah menaiki sisa anak tangga.

Ia hampir sampai di ujung anak tangga teratas. Ia dapat melihat sebuah pintu menuju ke luar puncak menara yang masih terbuka. Tapi dari jarak seperti ini Hermione tak dapat melihat siapa yang ada di balik pintu itu. Hermione semakin berhati-hati dengan langkahnya. Dengan perlahan ia mencoba meraih anak tangga di atasnya. Ia ingin melihat siapa yang telah membuka pintu itu. Dan ia berharap orang yang berada di puncak menara itu adalah orang yang memang ingin ia temui.

Serbuan angin musim dingin bergerak riuh di puncak Menara Astronomi. Pastilah angin di sini lebih kencang ketimbang di bawah. Selongsong angin juga mengenai bagian pintu yang terbuka. Hermione pun menggigil terkena terpaan angin tersebut.

_Apa sih yang dia pikirkan dengan berada di tempat sedingin ini?_, tanya Hermione dalam hati.

Sebuah siluet terlihat dari celah pintu. Di ujung teras puncak Menara Astronomi, seseorang sedang berdiri membelakanginya. Hermione melihat siluet itu dan memperhatikannya dengan seksama. Orang itu memang orang yang ingin ditemuinya. Hermione segera mengambil buku catatan yang ditemukannya dari dalam tas, menggenggamnya di kedua tangan.

Hermione melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu yang terbuka. Tetapi kemudian ia melihat seekor burung hantu elang terbang menghampiri lengan orang yang tersebut, membuat syal yang dililitkan di leher orang itu melayang-layang tertiup angin. Hermione tak tahu sejak kapan orang itu telah menjulurkan lengannya. Ia kemudian melihat orang itu tersenyum setelah membuka sesuatu yang dibawa si burung hantu. Mungkin sesuatu yang menyenangkan.

Sebuah ide terlintas di pikiran Hermione. Ia perlahan beringsut dari celah pintu dan berbalik, kini ia menuruni anak tangga.

Setelah dirasa cukup jauh, Hermione menghentikan langkahnya. Ia kemudian membuka setengah buku yang masih digenggamnya dan menaruhnya di salah satu anak tangga. Mengaturnya supaya terlihat tergeletak, dengan sampul buku tersebut berada di atas. Berharap orang itu nanti menemukannya. Kemudian ia melanjutkan langahnya menuruni tangga.

_Kalau memang dia datang ke sini untuk menyendiri, dia pasti tak ingin diganggu oleh orang lain_, ucap Hermione dalam hati.

Hermione kembali berjalan menuruni tangga, memikirkan apa yang baru saja diperbuatnya. Terlihat konyol. Tetapi mungkin memang sebaiknya ia tak perlu tahu apa alasan orang tersebut menulis tentang dirinya. Dan orang itu tak perlu tahu kalau buku itu terjatuh di perpustakaan dan ditemukan oleh dirinya.

_Tunggu dulu. Tapi buat apa juga dia ke perpustakaan?_, sebuah pertanyaan menghampiri benaknya. Kontan, Hermione menghentikan langkahnya.

Memang aneh kalau dipikir. Orang itu cukup jarang ke perpustakaan, ia lebih menyukai tinggal di asramanya, atau duduk-duduk di taman. Dan itu selalu bersama teman-temannya, tak pernah ia sendiri.

Beberapa kemungkinan muncul dalam otak Hermione. Mungkin memang ia mengunjungi perpustakaan untuk mencari sesuatu yang penting. Mungkin meminjam buku referensi untuk ujian _NEWT_, atau mencari buku pendamping untuk tugas Ramuan, atau mengembalikan buku, atau...ia memang sengaja bermain ke perpustakaan karena iseng.

_Eh, sengaja? Iseng? Apa iya?_, pikir Hermione. Entah mengapa ide terakhir itu malah membuat pipinya memanas. Degub jantungnya semakin cepat.

Hermione menggelengkan kepalanya untuk mengusir pikiran aneh tersebut. Dan kembali merapatkan bibirnya yang tak disadarinya mengembang menjadi sebuah senyum saat pikiran itu menghampiri.

"Rileks, Hermione. Rileks. Oke?" bisik Hermione pada dirinya sendiri. _Dia pasti punya alasan yang penting untuk datang ke perpustakaan. Pasti! Dan aku tak perlu tahu apa alasannya_, ucap Hermione mencari pembelaan.

_Lagipula, tulisan itu bukan ditujukan untuk aku baca, 'kan? Dia menulis untuk dirinya sendiri._

Hermione menghembuskan napas.

_Hah, mestinya memang tidak perlu aku baca tadi. Aargh!,_ rutuk Hermione pada dirinya sendiri.

Ia kembali menuruni anak tangga dengan lebih cepat, berharap dapat menghilangkan pikiran aneh yang merasuki otaknya barusan.

Sinar jingga matahari senja telah memasuki jendela yang terdapat di sepanjang dinding menara. Sorot cahaya tersebut membantu Hermione melihat dalam remang senja. Sebuah bola yang tadi terjatuh, kini tergeletak begitu saja di anak tangga di bawah kaki Hermione. Ia mengambil bola itu. Hermione membawanya ke dekat jendela agar dapat melihatnya lebih jelas.

Itu bukanlah sebuah bola, melainkan sebuah apel yang telah kehilangan sepotong gigitan di salah satu permukaannya. Hermione memperhatikannya dengan seksama.

Cahaya matahari sore jatuh di mana apel itu kehilangan separuh bagiannya. Permukaan itu bersinar karena pantulan dari air yang terkandung di dalamnya. Hermione tahu, pasti orang itu yang menjatuhkan apel ini tadi. Mungkin apel ini tergelincir dari tangannya karena terpaan angin di atas.

"_Well, yeah._ Seperti dirinya, sekelumit warna keperakan yang terselimuti warna hijau," ucap Hermione sambil terus menatap apel hiaju itu. "Seperti kau, dengan syalmu. Kau tahu, kau juga telah berubah. Dan aku bersyukur akan perubahanmu itu."

"By the way, terimakasih untuk kado ulang tahunnya," bisiknya kemudian.

Hermione kembali menaruh apel itu di tempat ia menemukannya. Ia kembali menuruni sisa anak tangga terakhir dengan lebih ringan. Pikirannya telah kembali merenungi isi catatan itu. Sebuah sudut pandang yang dijabarkan secara gamblang. Sudut pandang yang tak pernah ia lihat. Sudut pandang baru, yang membuat Hermione lebih menghargai dirinya, apa adanya.

"_Nona-Tahu-Segala_. Hmmh, memang bukan julukan yang buruk."

Hermione tersenyum meresapi kata-kata yang ia ucapkan barusan. Kini ia melangkah menuju Aula Besar untuk menyantap makan malamnya. Ia kini tak ingin melewatkannya lagi.

**_- Selesai -_**


End file.
